


Play a game

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: My idea was for Ray and Ryan to play a game, whoever can get the victim to scream the loudest with the smallest knife wins. Although, I wrote this a little sleep deprived so the writing styles different, and I'm not sure I like it but I didn't think it was to bad, so here it is. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My idea was for Ray and Ryan to play a game, whoever can get the victim to scream the loudest with the smallest knife wins. Although, I wrote this a little sleep deprived so the writing styles different, and I'm not sure I like it but I didn't think it was to bad, so here it is. Enjoy!

The man is silent. Tied to a chair, in the centre of a large warehouse in pitch black. He’s sat quivering in fear. Fucking caught by the Fake AH Crew, he knew he shouldn’t have messed with them.

All of a sudden, the room is filled with a small light, as two figures walk in from a side door. One’s a kid, looking innocent and bored; the hostage examines them and looks at the other man. Tall, broad shoulders, skull mask; he’s clearly the intimidation.

The small guy, wearing an oversized purple hoodie, whips out a DS, and loads up a game. The man instantly recognises the music to be from Pokémon. The purple hoodie guy jumps on a crate, sat next to array of weapons the other guy is studying.

“Hey, Rye-bread, can we play our game?” The small guy asks, giving the bigger guy a pleading look. It doesn’t seem that intimidating.

“In a minute, let me play with him first.” The skull mask mutters, and selects a whip. He practises a few times, cracking the floor around him, testing its strength. Soon he walks over to the guy slowly, and leans down to get down to his level.

“This would be the part where we ask you for information, but as were doing this for payback,” He says, as the small guy interrupts. “and fun!”

“and fun,” the larger man chuckles, remaining focused on his prisoner, “we get to do what we want with you.”

He snaps the whip beside him, as the guy gulps nervously, ‘cos, shit, that’s going to hurt.

Soon he hears the dreaded snap of the whip against his skin, the burning sensation quickly igniting through his chest. The skull mask continues, and soon the man’s body is on fire.

“Ryyyyannn, you’re going to break him too soon, I want to play too!” The small lad whines, so skull mask turns and heads towards him.

The small man slides of his mask when he’s close enough, and leans in for a rough kiss. The larger man wraps his arms around the smaller frame, and deepens the kiss, pulling him impossibly close.

“Okay babe, we can play, choose your knife.” The deep voice whispers, and lets the lad play with a variety of knives.

The lad picks up a small knife, and throws it into the man shoulder. This new pain was not expected, as he instantly screams in agony, as he begins to smell the metallic scent of his own blood.

The lad beams up at the big guy, who now has a messy layer of face paint on, instead of the mask.

“That was good, but listen to this.” The man smirks, and chooses an even smaller knife, and throws it into the same shoulder, millimetres away from the last wound. The scream was excruciating, but it didn’t affect the two men at all, they just smiled hearing the sound.

“Okay, you’re good Haywood, but…” The other man says, and tosses the two smallest knives straight into the man’s eyes. This broke him, unable to see, agony tore through him, he flopped on his chair clearly broken.

“… I just won.”

“You did babe, now claim your prize.” The big guy laughed, as the hostage heard the smaller guy approach him. He felt a finger slide down his check, and pause at his neck, the other hand joining it.

“It was a pleasure playing with you, I hope we can do it again some time.” The voice teases, taunting him in a small whisper, and only the sound of a cracking neck is left to echo around the room, before it become silent once more.


End file.
